


I'm your mate?

by SherlockWho13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWho13/pseuds/SherlockWho13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has some bruises, and might be dating some one... Derek gets over protective, and a little possessive. This is mainly porn, I am not going to lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm your mate?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I own nothing.  
> Comments would be appreciated, this is my first work I want some feedback.

 

 

    Stiles is used to being pushed up against a wall, someone threatening his life or his friends. He however never would think that Derek fucking Hale would be pushing him against the wall and kissing him.

 

 

~o~

 

Derek breaks away his eyes glowing their alpha red. “You’re mine; no one else can have you Stiles.” He growls out.

“Derek…” Stiles whispers in shock.

“You come to pack meeting smelling like sex, you smell like someone else, I can see the bruises on your rib cage from him punching you. So leave him.”

“The bruises are not from him hitting me you over protective wolf!” Stiles screamed at Derek. “I joined a boxing gym; I wanted to learn how to fight!” Derek drops his arm letting Stiles escape. “And I broke it off with him…” Stiles whispers before rushing out the front door, the smell of despair and anger following him out.

Derek stood frozen staring at the door, wishing that stiles would come back so he could apologize. 

"You better go after him Derek.” Scott calls from the living room of the refurbished Hale house.

"I...I can't, after what I just did, Stiles will hate me."

Scott enters the hallway, grabs Derek's arm and pushes him out the door. "Talk to him, Stiles has been in love with you since he first saw you in the woods, and plus he is your mate isn't he? He will understand." Scott says before closing the door on Derek.

 

 

~o~

 

 

Stiles parks his Jeep in the driveway, runs to the house, unlocks the door, runs up the stairs to his room, and throws himself onto his bed, face in his pillow trying not to cry. Not even ten minutes later Derek opens the window across the room and comes in. "Scott, I don't really want to talk right now, please leave." Stiles mumbles through his pillow.

"Stiles it's me." Derek says quietly, still at the window, not coming any closer.

"Sourwolf please leave me alone so I can wallow in self pity."

"Stiles I need to talk to you." Derek says quietly.

Stiles sighs into his pillow but sits up. "What Derek?" He asks Derek says nothing just looks at his feet trying to come up with something to make his mate feel better. Stiles looks over his shoulder and realize's Derek is just as upset as he is. "Derek come here." Stiles says. Derek looks up and slowly walks to the bed stopping at the edge. Stiles grabs Derek's wrist and pulls him onto the bed with him. "Derek." Stiles whispers.

"I'm sorry Stiles." Derek says.

"I don't care."

Derek flinches at the words but doesn't say anything. "Derek, I broke it off with Desmond because I wasn't happy. I started boxing because I want to protect the pack."

"you don't need to protect the pack." Derek says finally looking at Stiles.

"I want to! I want to hep, I hate being the useless human of the pack! Stiles all but yelled.

Derek's eyes flash red, his wolf growling slightly. "You are not useless Stiles."

"Yes I am! I can't help fight, I can't do anything."

Derek growls wishing he could tear out the throat of the person who put that notion in his mate's head. instead he pushes his mate onto the bed and stradles him. "You are the smartest, most resorsful member of the pack, and the most loyal...And you are my mate, you matter to me, to Scott, and everyone else."

Stiles looks up ate derek in shock. "M...Mate... I'm your mate..."

"yes."

"why? I...you don't even like me." Stiles says looking up at Derek.

Derek looks Stiles in the eyes. "I do." Then kisses him hard not letting up until Stiles gasps around his mouth. "you have been my mate since I first saw you. my life has been to fucked up to involve anyone else. I care about you to much, but after that pack meeting two weeks ago, you came in smelling like sex. My wolf wanted to lick you clean, then cover you in my scent. I wanted to wait until you were out of college to tell you, but I have been going insane because of your scent." Derek mutters, leaning down and noses at stiles neck. 

"So you mean to tell me, we could have been having sex for the last three years!" Stiles mumbles, smacking Dereks arm.

Derek grins, and starts to nibble Stiles junction, lightly biting then soothing the mark. "I am going to make it up to you." Derek almost purrs out.

"How?" Stiles wispers, when Derek roles his hips down to meet Stiles.

 "Well first I am going to undress you, lick you every inch of your body, then I am going to take you cock in my hand and Jeark you off. After you are blissed out I will lube up my fingers and slowly open you up until tou are begging for my cock in your tight little ass." 

"Derek." Stiles moans underneath him.

Derek grabs the bottom of Stiles shirt lifting it up over the younger mans head, he then disards his own, letting Stiles get a good look before he moves back down. Derek starts licking Stiles neck and chest slowly moving down. Derek bites and licks both nipples until they are hard red little nubs on Stiles pale chest, Derek contiunues lower Stiles withering underneath him, moaning Dereks name. Derek stops at Stiles zipper licking over the mans croch, Stiles moans even louder than before. Derek pulls off the boys pants and underware in one swift movement reveling a hard and leaking cock. Derek licks the tip of Stiles cock then takes it in hand, strocking it long and hard, going slightly faster each time Stiles breath hiches.

Stiles comes with a shout, his come splatters across his stomach and Dereks hand, who laps it up with his tongue.

"Theres lube in the top drawer of my desk." Stiles pants out.

"I don't know if you can last another round." Derek says huskily.

"Get the lube sourwolf, thank God I am a teenager I think I can last."

Derek gets off the bed and gets the lube, and starts to come back to the bed.

"Stop." Stiles says calmly 

Derek raises his eyebrow at being commanded however he stops just in frount of Stiles. Stiles moves in frount of Derek and places his hands on the mans waist. Derek and his wolf both growl contently. Stiles undows Dereks fly and pulls off Dereks jeans, revealing his hard on. Derek pushes Stiles back on the bed after he has had his fill of looking at Derek in his naked glory.

"Stiles I have to tell you two things before we start." Derek says looking into Stiles caramel colored eyes.

"What? your a hot sexy werewolf that wants to have sex with myself?" Stiles says somewhat breathless and sarcastically.

"I have a knot, and if we have sex and I knot you, then you are my mate. You wouldn't be able to have anyone else..." Derek says nervously.

"You've already said I was your mate..."

"Yes."

"So you will end up knoting me?" Stiles asks hesintly.

"Yes."

"Can I get pregnent?" Stiles asks.

"Only if you were a wolf, and if I knoted you on the full moon, so we don't have to worry about that." 

"Okay."

"Okay?" 

"I will be your mate, if you still want me..." Stiles says hesintly not meeting Dereks eyes.

Dereks wolf howls in joy at having Stiles accept him as his mate, Derek kisses Stiles sensless. Derek pops open the lube and slicks up his finger teasing Stiles enterance before pushing one finger in.

"Stiles your so tight?" Derek says a little surprised.

"Well I am still a virgin in one aspect..." Stiles huffs out.

Dereks wolf both growls and purrs at his mates words. Growls at someone else trying to touch what was rightfully his, purrs at having his mate be inexperinced with this. Derek continues working Stiles open, he soon adds a secound finger then a third quickly. Stiles is panting underneath him. Derek crooks his fingers searching for something inside Stiles. He finds it when Stiles arches off the bed screaming.

"Oh God Derek, do that again please!" Stiles begs.

Derek pulls out his fingers and lubes up his cock, lining up the head of his cock at Stiles entrence.

"Derek please!" Stiles almost crys.

Derek flips stiles onto his hands and knees then lines up his cock again, and slowly pushes into Stiles until he is fully seated to the hilt. 

"God Stiles you are so tight!" Derek moans out. Stiles pushes back against Derek trying to get him to move.

Derek starts to move slowly in and out, going slightly faster each time stiles yells for more. Soon Derek is pounding into Stiles.

"Derek...I'm...Close...have to come..." Stiles moans out.

"Come for me Stiles." Derek breaths into his ear.

Stiles comes screaming Dereks name, his come splatering across his stomach and the sheets. Derck thrusts hard as his knot forms locking into Stiles, Derek bites the junction of Stiles neck as he comes, they stay like that for a few moments until Derek moves them into a spooning position. Stiles falls asleep in Dereks arms feeling safe and protected with his mate at his back, Derek wraps his arms around his newly claimed mate and falls asleep quickly.

Stiles wakes first grining as he remembers the night before. "Good morning." Stiles says happily as Derek wakes. 

"Good morning, my mate." Derek says quietly and happily.

"I like that." Stiles admits.

"Being my mate?" Derek asks tennetivly.

"Yes, if you like me being yours..." Stiles murmers 

"I love you." Derek says simply.

"I love you to sourwolf." Stiles sighs happily.

  


End file.
